Her Sister
Note: There will be a song in this one from RWBY called Smile. Disclaimer I do not own RWBY or the Song, all of which belongs to Rooster Teeth, Monty Oum and Jeff Williams. All alterations to the lyrics were made to fit the situation, please support the initial release. (The camera opens up to a seedy bar, somewhere in China. The bartender is snoozing off a hangover on his bar. Four young adults sit at a table, though only one of them is actually drinking. Even then, it's only small sips. A tiny television plays some breaking news.) Newscaster: Recently, the Tīankōng Diamond was stolen from a museum in Shanghai, leaving police baffled as to the culprit. The only clues as to who the culprit might be is a shattered window and yet another penny painted blue. Many believe that this is the seventh in a series of jewel thefts that have been occurring across China... (One of the boys, who has curly auburn hair and brown eyes, picks up the remote and flips the channel.) Hou Hanying: Our seventh heist, and only NOW you think it might all be connected? Um...wow. (A girl who looks like Huli, but with a purple streak through her hair, puts down the beer she'd been sipping from.) Meili: It's been proven over and over...humans are idiots. Hou Hanying: Well...not ALL humans, but most of 'em. Hey, Meili, can I have your glass? Meili: Sure. Why? Hou Hanying: I was going to have a toast! (Meili shrugs and hands him her glass. Hou raises it into the air.) Hou Hanying: To three things: another successful heist, our newest recruit, the wonderful Jiang Wei... (A girl with waist-length brunette hair and emerald eyes smiles.) Hou Hanying: And, of course, the engagement between our lovely Meili and our lovely Mao! (The last member of the heist group, a boy with a flower in his shaggy brunette hair, blushes.) Mao Wei: H-Hou, you don't need to be so...blunt about it... Jiang Wei: Aw, come on, Mao! You're getting married! I can't believe my little brother is getting married! It feels like yesterday he was in diapers! Mao Wei: A-ah! Sis! (Meili sighs at the ensuing argument and goes back to watching the TV. Her blood turns cold when she sees the picture on the screen.) Reporter: Huli Shang, Qrow Otur and their son Foxx! The famed bounty hunters, she doesn't let her unfortunate parentage stop her from being, if anything, more effective than the police themselves! Recently, we've learned they've gone to Shanghai. Maybe, with her help, the stolen diamond will be found and returned to the museum. Meili: ...Shang... (She stands up. Everyone looks at her.) Meili: This...Shang...you guys wouldn't happen to know where she lives, would you? Hou Hanying: Um...I think she's staying at the Lotus Hotel with her lover and son. I'm...not so sure though... Meili: ...I have to go. Jiang Wei: Why? Meili: Family business. She's gonna pay for what she did. (She turns around and leaves the bar, not bothering to close the door behind her. Everyone stares after her.) Jiang Wei: ...I feel like I'm missing something. Hou Hanying: Oh, you wouldn't know... Well, the gist of it is, Meili's older sister abandoned her with a childless couple. As luck would have it, Meili was left at the doorstep of one of the wealthiest crime couples in China. She got dragged into the whole theft business for about a couple hundred years, we met up, and, well...that's how our little group got started. Jiang Wei: 'I wanna see what's gonna go down. Let's follow her! '(The camera cuts to Meili sneaking to the Lotus Hotel, a high rise luxury hotel, she begins scaling the walls of the hotel to get to the luxury suite on one of the highest floors of the hotel, where Huli and her family are. Que Smile by Jeff Williams) Child, our daughter Sit while we talk awhile You’ve done no misdeed Still they’ll put your life on trial Born like your family Far from any state of grace You’re as perfect as the wind and sky But they’ll treat like you’re out of place This world is cold The power’s with those who would judge and control But we have a chance to make it right for you This is what you’ll do (As Meili scales the walls she thinks back to the day her adopted parents sat her down for a talk. As the song plays in her flashback, her parents speaks along with the song. A young Meili is shown being confused by what they're trying to tell her. But they motion to her fox ears as they say that she is perfect. She is shown sulking when they mention that the world is cold but looks up again when they say that they can make it right for her. She looks up at her parents with a determined look in her face.) Show them how you smile It’s only for a while Take what you need Leave them to bleed Let them know bitter While your revenge is sweet (Meili reaches the suite. Huli, Qrow and Foxx have recently returned from their interview with the police on the missing Diamonds case. Meili scowls when she sees how happy Huli is with her lover and child. Meanwhile her teammates are also scaling the walls after her.) Meili: '''You know I can hear you guys following me after I left the bar right? '''Mao Wei: '''Uh.... '''Meili: '''Never mind. I'll be able to take them all out with you guys helping me. We'll let them know bitter while my vengeance is sweet. ''Keep the secret Pretending you’re just like them Live here like a princess In the kingdom of selfish men Play their game now Do what it takes to win Steal it back all they keep from you They refuse to look beyond your skin And as you grow You’ll gain from their knowledge but your heart will know When the time is right to end the lie You’ll know what to do When the charade is through'' '''(Meili kicks open the window. Startling the entire family. They quickly whip their weapons out but Huli pauses and looks at Meili in shock.) Huli Shang: 'Those eyes...the same silver eyes that my sister had....and fox ears...Meili?...How? '''Meili: '''You.... '(Huli drops her weapon and runs to Meili with tears of joy streaming from her eyes and hugs her.) Huli Shang: 'MEILI! You're alive! I thought you were gon- '(She suddenly feels something pierce her abdomen. She looks down to see a knife in her stomach. She looks at Meili how angrily throws her.) Qrow Otur: 'Huli! '''Foxx Otur: '''Mom! '''Kitsu-kun: '''Kitsu! (Mommy!) '''Meili: '''YOU LEFT ME! '''Hou Hanying: '''You chose your family. She chose hers. And she'll carry out the task that is best for the family that took her in after you abandoned her for an excuse for a lover and a disappointment for a son. '(Huli gets up and pulls the knife out of her, her wound quickly regenerates.) Huli Shang: 'WHAT?! I HAD TO! '''Meili: '''But you still did! '''Huli Shang: '''Meili, what I did, I did to protect you! I had no choice! It was either risking your mind, soul and body or you being dead! '''Meili: '''SHUT UP! I don't wanna hear your excuses! '(She and her teammates draw their weapons and a fight ensues. Meili goes straight for Huli, slashing at her with her twin knives while her teammates take on Foxx and Qrow. The team of 4 didn't last long against the father and son, who literally knocked them out of the window and into a police cruiser.) Officer: 'Hopefully these guys can get to the bottom of this. '(The team of 4 crashes through the roof of the cruiser, knocking them out and for the stolen jewels to fall out of their clothes' hidden compartments. The officer looks up at the hotel confusingly.) Qrow Otur: '''You're welcome! '''Officer: Well that was easy. Show them how you smile It’s only for a while Take what you need Leave them to bleed Let them know bitter While your revenge is sweet You might think that maybe they’re changing You’ll pray that their hatred is waning That’s when it hurts most to find The story unfolds And their cruelty’s exposed You’ll be glad you’re not their kind Show them how you smile It’s only for a while Take what you need Leave them to bleed Let them know bitter While your revenge is sweet (Meanwhile, Huli is leaping around the room along with Qrow and Foxx, with a partially transformed Meili trying to kill them, destroying furniture and electronics as they do.) Meili: 'FIGHT ME LIKE YOU MEAN IT GODDAMMIT! IF HATED ME SO MUCH! '(Huli utilizes her puppet strings and deflects away Meili's attacks but mainly stays on the defense as she refuses to her hurt her sister. Kitsu-kun jumps onto Meili's face and begins clawing at it. She throws him off but Foxx catches the puchi like a football.) Huli Shang: 'Meili please! Listen to me! '''Meili: '''SHUT UP! '(Qrow goes in goes hand to hand with Meili for a bit before he breaks his arm and throws him to the wall, he gets back up for she impales him through the shoulder. Foxx runs in and tries to incapacitate Meili, but she chokes him and holds a gun to his and Kitsu-kun's temple and another pointed at Qrow.) Meili: 'This is what you'll get for leaving me and destroying my family. Bit by bit! '''Foxx Otur: '''Sorry my crazy aunt but you're forgetting something. '(He transforms into his fox form) Foxx Otur: 'I'm a 9 Tails too. '(Foxx frees himself and is joined by Qrow and Kitsu-kun who gets back up and begins to beat down on Meili.) Foxx Otur: 'This is one messed up family reunion! '(Huli sighs, maybe there really is no talking to Meili. She utilizes her puppet strings and goes straight for Meili, tying her up and throwing her around the room using her super strength. Meili frees herself, and she claws at Huli, whom simply flips away and continues to fight her with her strings in long-sword mode. The two sisters battle it out with Huli holding back tears, she wraps her puppet strings around Meili and knocks her out. Huli falls to her knees and hugs Meili close to her and begins to cry.) Huli Shang: 'I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...I didn't know what I could do....There was no where else...I had to... '(The police arrive and Meili is taken into custody as the song ends. A few days later, Meili is sitting in her cell at a maximum security prison awaiting trial. Her cell door suddenly opens and Huli walks in after reassuring Qrow, Kitsu-kun and Foxx that she'll be fine.) Meili: 'What do you want? '''Huli Shang: '''Meili please...let's talk. I know haven't made the best choices. but there was no other way. She wouldv'e used you the same way she used me. You would've been harmed and driven insane the same way I was. I'm sorry I left you, but there was nothing else I could do...I didn't get very far from them when they followed us....I didn't know that they were the crime family. I tried to protect you and I failed. I understand that you hate me for sniping away your adopted family and bringing down your criminal empire, but I didn't know that you were there. But they raised you, cared for you. Something wouldn't have if you'd stayed with me, she tried to get me to tell her where I took you, but I refused, but was worth it as long you were safe and away from me. So leaving you was the only option. I'm sorry, I haven't been there for you. But if you can just find it in your heart to understand why I did it, maybe that would be more than enough. '(Huli turns to leave but Meili suddenly runs up and hugs her from behind. She was crying.) Meili: 'I...I..get it now...I'm sorry...I shouldn't have assumed...I can't hate my sister now that I know that her decision was to keep me safe. I have to thank you for that...I know why you left me now. '(Huli smiles and hugs Meili back.) Huli Shang: 'I'll try and find a way to get you out of here, I promise. '(The two hugs for a bit as the screen fades black. The post credits scene shows Huli arriving at the prison with Vendetta and Shield.) Huli Shang: 'Meili, we got something for you. '''Vendetta Judgement: '''We know that you're part of the crime family but with all the training you had, you'd be a valuable asset to the AEHSA as an agent. Huli's told us lot about you over the years, we completely understand, though it doesn't change the fact that you are still a criminal. But accept our offer and you can start over, turn a new leaf. If Huli can do it, I know you can too. '''Shield Roma: '''What do you say? Agent Shang? Are you ready to begin a new adventure? '(Shield hands her her official paperwork and card as an agent for AEHSA. Meili smiles brightly and stands up.) Meili Shang: 'It's about time I moved on from the past and start over with my family, the family that always tried to protect me, I know the crime syndicate cared and loved me but i see now that it was mainly for their assets. I'm in. And I look forward to working with my sister. '''Huli Shang: '''Me too. '(The two hug as the screen fades black for the final time.) Category:Fan Webisodes